Field
Embodiments of the claimed invention relate to electropolishing and electroplating, and in particular, systems and methods for electropolishing or electroplating continuous assemblies of interconnected components, such as conveyor belts.
Description of Related Art
Conveyor belt systems are used in various industrial fields for material handling and processing purposes. For instance, conveyor systems are used within food processing systems in which food items are placed on the support surface of a conveyor belt and processed, while being conveyed from one location to another. Various types of conveyor belts exist, including modular conveyor belts, which are especially popular in food processing systems. Moreover, conveyor systems are often used in a helical accumulator such as that disclose in U.S. Pat. No. 5,070,999 to Layne et al. which allows storage of a large number of items in the conveyor system.
In the food processing industry, it is of the utmost importance that conveyors belts are sanitary. To accomplish this, conveyor belts are conventionally wiped down, washed, and/or steamed on a regular basis. However, conveyor belts are often very long, extending hundreds or even thousands of feet. In these cases, the belts can be difficult to clean and may become less durable over time due to the thorough process needed to maintain their sanitation.
Electropolishing and electroplating has been previously used in a number of applications. U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,633 to Seto et al. discloses a conventional molten salt electroplating apparatus for forming plating on steel strips, sheets, and wires. A steel strip is continuously unwound from a pay-off reel, passed through a looper, and sent to a pretreatment apparatus. Next, the surface of the steel strip is plated as it passes between electrodes immersed in electroplating solution. The steel strip is then washed and dried, passed through a looper and a shearing machine, then wound onto a tension reel.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,407,051 B1 to Farris et al. discloses a stainless steel sprocket support shaft for a nozzleless conveyor belt and sprocket cleaning apparatus. The stainless steel sprocket may be surface finished by electropolishing. U.S. Pat. No. 5,491,036 to Carey, II et al. generally discloses an electrolysis process for applying a tin coating of carbon steel.